Benjen Starke
' Benjen Starke' is the second youngest of the children of Rickard, and Trysell Starke making him a member of House Starke. Benjen Starke has three siblings in the form of Eddard, Brandon, and Lyanna Starke of which Eddard is the Lord of the House, and Lord of Stormwind, while his brother Brandon is a Thane of Stromwind and is a truly brilliant and honorable fighter, and finally his sister Lyanna is the same age as his nephew Robb Starke as his father Rickard had Lyanna with a young bar maid when he was in his late eighties. Benjen was married to Sallina Ordos and he would love her with everything in himself, but she would die during the pregnancy of their first and only child, and since then he has rejected several offers to marry other women. With his wife Sallina Ordos he has one daughter in the form of Marissa Starke of whom is a kind young women that has become an intrigal member of the House Starke female nobility. Benjen is unlike his two older brothers in that he does not wish to be known at all. This came to be when his wife died early in their marriage. Benjen had truly loved her, and her loss destroyed something in Benjen and since this day he has led the forces of House Starkes archery battalions. Known for always wearing black Benjen Starke is a loyal but depressed member of House Starke. With the conflict in Bolten rising to true levels he watched his family reliving the pain of what happened with the Karstarke`s but himself he wanted it all to go away as he still missed his long dead wife and the life they were supposed to have together. When Jon Snow would plan to leave the lands of Lucerne for the northern lands Benjen knew that this was his moment to finally say goodbye to all the pain, and joined his nephew on the road north. History Early History Direwolves : '' "It was a moment of clarity for the group of us. It would be the last moment for a long time that all the Starke boys were together and in this way I always remember it fondly even if I also remember what I was forced to do."'' : -Eddard Starke Bran is among a group of twenty men who witness Eddard dispense the king's justice to a deserter of the Starke Honor Guard, the first time Bran is allowed to accompany such a group. Lord Eddard questions the man briefly, and then Theon gives Eddard his Valyrian steel sword Ice. Jon Bran's bastard brother tells him to watch and not look away, and Bran watches as his father strikes off the man's head. The head lands by Theon, who laughs and kicks it away. Jon calls Theon an ass and compliments Bran on his poise during the execution. On the way back to Stormwind, Robb and Jon argue about whether the deserter died bravely. They race their horses, and Eddard comes up to speak to Bran. He asks if Bran knows why he executed the man himself. He explains that the First Men, of whom the Starks are descendents, believe that the man who pronounces the verdict should do the execution himself, lest he become too comfortable in ordering deaths. The Starks still hold to that principle. : '' "The Direwolves changed our lives. Despite the fact that we didn't know it then everything after that would share a little of the moment that we decided to take them with us."'' : -Bran Starke Jon calls from up ahead, for them to come see what he and Robb have found. They find a corpse of a direwolf, as large as Bran's pony, Theon comments that direwolves have not been seen south of the Wall for two hundred years. Given that the direwolf is the sigil of the family and there are as many pups as the Stark children (even an albino runt for Jon), they take the pups with them. Bran and each of the other Stark siblings receives one of the young animals as a pet, but over time these will prove to be far more then just pets. Robb names his Grey Wind and Bran names his Summer, whilst Eddard's daughters Sansa and Arya name theirs Lady and Nymeria respectively. Eddard's youngest, three-year-old Rickon, names his Shaggydog. Unexpectedly, Jon finds a sixth pup lying separately nearby: an albino runt with white fur and red eyes. Jon claims this one, Ghost, for himself. 'Lucernian Civil War' Main Article : Lucerne Civil War Family Members Relationships Category:House Starke Category:Vandal Category:People Category:Human